Benutzer:Blahwas
right|thumb|400px|Meine 1994er [[Honda NTV 650 im Sommer 2011]] right|thumb|400px|Meine 2008er [[Kawasaki Versys 650 im Sommer 2011]] right|thumb|400px|Meine 2008er [[Kawasaki Versys 650 im Sommer 2017]] Hallo Welt, ich bin Freizeit-Motorradfahrer, z.Zt. im Ruhrgebiet wohnhaft und habe dieses Wiki gegründet. Ich bin Baujahr 1980, 80 kg Leergewicht, 84000 ccm, 3-4 Liter/Tag Verbrauch, 161000 km Motorrad-Laufleistung, 190 cm lang Motorrad-Karriere (Links führen auf Reiseberichte, Fahrzeugangaben in Klammer sind Flugreisen mit Mietmotorrad): * 2005 erste Mitfahrt, geil, muss ich selbst machen, Führerschein angefangen * 2006 Führerschein A offen im März bekommen, 1992er Honda NTV (so klingt die), Handgelenksgrätze durch Maushand und Stummellenker * 2007 Wechsel auf 1994er Honda NTV (Rohrlenker statt Stummellenker), Unfall im Oktober durch Übermut, Reha, Wiederauf- und Umbau, seit Dezember wieder fit, Roller für Stadtfahrten dazugestellt, 6300 km gefahren * 2008 so viel wie möglich fahren um das letzte Semester Studium auszukosten, 1000 km an guten Wochenenden, immer wieder gerne Eifel trotz zwei Stunden Anreise, 12600 km gefahren * seit 2009 berufstätig statt Studient, vor allem Feierabendrunden und hin und wieder mal ein ganzes Wochenende, nur 4300 km im Jahr gefahren * 2010 9600 km im Jahr gefahren * 2011 zusätzlich 2009er Kawasaki Versys gekauft, 14600 km im Jahr gefahren * 2012 erster Alpenurlaub mit Anreise auf eigenen Rädern ohne Autobahn, Tagestrip Dolos ab Venedig, 20600 km im Jahr gefahren * 2013 2x1 Woche Alpen (Österreich, Italien), 2 Wochen Frankreich, Teneriffa (BMW F800GS), 22000 km im Jahr gefahren * 2014 Admin im Versysforum, Reisen 1 Woche Alpen (Österreich, Italien, Slowenien), 2 Wochen Skandinavien (Norwegen, Dänemark), 2 Portugal (BMW F700GS), 11700 km im Jahr gefahren * 2015 Andalusien (Yamaha MT-09), 1 Woche Kärnten, 1 Woche Südtirol und 2 Wochen Frankreich, Woche Gran Canaria (KTM 1050 Adventure), 16500 km im Jahr gefahren * 2016 3 Wochen, Kärnten/Friaul/Slowenien, Norditalien, Frankreich, Dolomiten/Gardasee, 19700 km gefahren * 2017 Erstmals Teilzeit 90% für mehr Urlaub, Andalusien (Yamaha MT-07 Tracer), Cevennen/Pyrenäen, Stella Alpina/Vercours/Hochalpen, Trentino/Dolomiten/Gardasee, Teneriffa (KTM 690 SMC-R), 12900 km gefahren * 2018 Pyrenäen/Auvergne, Toskana/Umbrien, alle Passknacker in Luxemburg, Belgien und Tschechien, Vogesen, Trentino/Dolomiten/Gardasee/Westalpen. 23100 km gefahren, 1994er Honda NTV durch 2018er Yamaha MT-09 ersetzt * 2019 Alle Passknackerpunkte in Deutschland, 10 Tage Frankreich mit Basislager, 7 Tage Österreich mit 3 Hotels, 7 Tage Slowenien (alle Passknacker mit Basislager), 7 Tage Trentino mit Basislager, 7 Tage Frankreich als Rundreise, 5 Tage Schweiz als Rundreise. Die Versys 650 aus 2008 mit 130.000 km wurde durch eine Versys 650 aus 2007 mit 27.000 km ersetzt. 2007-2014 fuhr ich in der Stadt auch noch Roller, anfangs 50er, später 125er. Bisher gefahren: * Aprilia Dorsoduro 750 * BMW F700GS, F800GS, F800R, F800S (AC Schnitzer), R1200GS TÜ/LC, S1000XR * Buell XB12X Ulysses * Ducati 996, 998, Monster 1000S DS, Hypermotard * GasGas 125er 2T-Trial * Harley Davidson Sportster 1200 * Honda FMX650, NTV650, CBR125 (Werksdrossel 80 km/h = 9 PS), CBR600F, CBR1000F, CBF600 (N 34 PS und F 78 PS), VFR750, Montesa COTA 4RT, Honda NSR, Fireblade SC50, Transalp 600 PD06, Varadero 1000, NC 700SD und X, Crossrunner * Kawasaki GPZ500S, Versys 300, 650 und 1000, ZX6R, Z750S, Z900, W800, Z800 * KTM Superduke 990, EXC 350F, EXC 525, 690 Duke, 690 SMC-R, 1050 Adventure, 1090R Adventure * Moto Guzzi Breva 1100, Griso 1100, V65 TT * Royal Enfield Himalayan * Skyteam Monkey 125 "Spezial" * Suzuki DR-Z 400S, DR650RSE, GS500 E + F, SV650 N/S/X, V-Strom 650 + 1000, Bandit 650 + 1200, GSX-R 1000 K1 * Triumph Tiger 885 + 955i, Street Triple, Speed Triple T300B * Vectrix VX-1 * Yamaha Virago 125, FJ1200, MT01, XJ600, Yamaha FZR 600R 4JH, TDM900, R1 RN09, Fazer 600 und 1000, MT07, MT09 * 50er/125er Roller, 250er Renn-Supermoto (Kartbahn), 50er Quads (offroad) =Motorradspezifische Charakterzüge= * Image ist nichts, Wohlfühlen ist alles. Daher: ** trage ich Textilklamotten und Klapphelm, weil's saupraktisch ist, drunter Sturmhaube zum Frisurerhalt ** Mehrfarbige Kombi für ein vielleicht längeres Leben ohne bei schlechtem Wetter auf Fahrspaß zu verzichten ** Topcase ist echt praktisch! Aber auf sportlichen Touren zu schwer, daher lieber großer Tankrucksack. * Fahrweise "zügig" bis "flott". Ich überhole gerne, aber Überholverbote werden unbedingt beachtet. Rasten schleifen mittlerweile nicht mehr - nix mehr übrig. Lieblingsreiseland Frankreich, Lieblingspass Col de la Madelaine (motoplaner) * Seid nett zueinander! Brülltütentiefflieger grüße ich mit einem Finger. * Früher Ganzjahresfahrer ohne Angst vor Minusgraden oder kleineren Regenschauern, heute nicht mehr so recht Lust auf die Strecken im Nahbereich und keine Zeit im Alltag * chronisch kalte Hände -> Griffschalen + Heizgriffe und im Winter Lenkerstulpen * Kleine Runde mit Brille, sonst Kontaktlinsen * Ich mag Honda, ich mag den V2, und ich kaufe nix was keinen Kardan hat. Ergo: Honda NTV! ** So langsam hätte ich aber gerne mal ABS, und habe mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, mit Kette rumzufahren :( und eine Versys gekauft, deren zweite Kette auch schon mal abgesprungen ist und die dann auch noch im Urlaub eine gebrochene Lasche hatte, aber seit dem CLS Öler ist Ruhe. Ketten halten 20-30 tkm bei meiner Fahrweise und kosten weniger als 10% vom Sprit. * do it yourself - keine Angst vor Gefrickel am Mopped! Bevor ich 2x eine Stunde zur Werkstatt fahre und mit dem Bus zurück schraube ich lieber 2 Stunden selbst. * Forum http://www.versysforum.de als Admin und http://www.motorradonline24.de als User * Facebook nein danke * immer in Sichtweite anhalten können * Alles was nervt sofort abstellen - Die Ergonomie muss passen! * Navis machen das Leben leichter und die Touren länger, Planung am PC mit http://www.motoplaner.de, abfahren mit IGo * Auch Gehörschutz macht das Leben leichter und die Touren länger - selbstangemischter von amazon.co.uk - mittlerweile nicht mehr, zuviel Gepröckel, dafür ein richtig gutes Windschild "Givi Airflow" und 3M Earplugs * Musik hören auf dem Motorrad? Gerne, am liebsten antreibende elektronische Musik =Liebe Motorradindustrie!= Baut endlich mehr Maschinen, * auf denen man mit 190 cm Größe vernünftig sitzen kann! Und bei denen man auch mit 190 cm noch was in den Spiegeln sehen kann! * mit Kardan- oder Riemenantrieb * mit längeren Inspektionsintervallen Dann klappt's auch mit dem Nachwuchs! Wir sind großgewachsen, vom Auto wartungsfreies Fahren gewöhnt und Kette ist für uns Fahrradtechnik. Verstellbare Sitzbänke und Lenker kosten zum Nachrüsten schon unter 200€ - sowas muss ab Werk ran, und zwar an alle Modelle! Außerdem hätte ich echt gerne ein selbst tönendes Visier. Shoei macht das ganz selten, auch als Pinlock gibt's das nur bei Shoei und Arai, und ich fand es beim Test wirklich super. Leider passte der Helm nicht wirklich. Los los los! =Lieber Gesetzgeber!= Ja, viele Motorräder und Roller werden importiert und helfen der deutschen Wirtschaft so nur indirekt (Service & Co, Mobilität allgemein), und ja, manche fahren sich damit tot. Trotzdem wäre ein sachlichere Verkehrspolitik in Hinblick auf Motorräder und Roller sinnvoll. * Reifenfreigaben, Reifenbindungen und Paarbindungen sind kontraproduktiv. Niemandem ist damit geholfen, wenn man mit Reifen umherfahren muss, die technisch auf dem Stand der 1980er Jahre sind. In keinem anderen Land auf der Welt müssen Reifen extra für jedes Fahrzeug freigegeben werden. Da müssen die Dimensionen korrekt sein und die Profiltiefe ausreichend, das war's. Und die Leute leben auch noch und können auch ihren Youngtimern moderne Reifen fahren, die besonders bei Nasse tatsächlich besser halten und so für mehr Sicherheit sorgen. ** Update 2018: Für nach Euro 4 zugelassene Motorräder hat der Wahnsinn endliche in Ende - Danke, EU! Was ist jetzt mit den nach alten Normen zugelassenen? Die sind doch teilweise sogar baugleich... * Es gibt FÜNF verschiedene Motorradführerscheine (Mofa, AM, A, A1 und A2), aber nur 2 verschiedene PKW-Scheine (B, BF17). Auch wenn es grundsätzlich sinnvoll ist, dass Fahranfänger nicht am ersten Tag auf 200 PS-Moppeds sitzen: Muss das so kompliziert sein? Muss man jedes Jahr oder jedes zweite Jahr einen weiteren Führerschein machen, und sich die ersten Jahre an "immer Vollgas!" gewöhnen? * Welchen objektiven, gewichtigen Grund gibt es, dass man sich mit einem Fahrzeug, das inkl. allem in zwei Sekunden jeden PKW überholen kann, trotzdem an Überholverbote halten muss, die für 50 PS-Diesel-PKW ausgelegt sind - aber nicht umgekehrt die PKW, die legal im Überholverbot Zweiräder überholen dürfen, auch wenn sie dafür 10 Sekunden und mehr brauchen? Wobei Autofahrer dabei gerne mal den Zweiradfahrer abdrängen, weil sie ihre Länge nicht richtig einschätzen und einen 50er nicht von einem 125er unterscheiden können. Umgekehrt wäre es weniger gefährlich für uns und sehr viel angenehmer. * Tut der Umwelt einen Gefallen und richtet eine permanente Abwrackprämie für Zweiräder ein, insbesondere für Zweitakt-Roller. Den Lärm und Gestank will doch keiner haben, und die Dinger sind ohnehin sind so wenig wert, dass viele Besitzer schon bei 250.- Abwrackprämie auf moderne Viertakter mit Einspritzung und Kat wechseln würden, oder gleich zu Elektro-Rollern. Das wäre ein Segen für jeden, der in der Nähe einer Straße wohnt. * Versucht doch mal mit einem 45 km/h Roller z.B. im Berufsverkehr ein paar km auf öffentlichen Straße zu fahren, und sagt mir dann, dass das, was ihr dabei an Gedrängel und Abdrängmanövern seitens der PKW-Fahrer erlebt weniger gefährlich ist, als mit 55 oder 60 km/h im Verkehr mitzuschwimmen. Für die Anhebung der Klasse AM-Drosselung! * Gebt das Durchfahren im Stau frei, mit Haftung für den Durchfahrenden. Wenn man mit Hitzeschlag im Stau vom Mopped fällt, ist auch niemandem geholfen, und das Durchfahren macht den Stau kürzer. Dies ist in Deutschland bereits inoffizielle Praxis, und in Belgien, Österreich und anderen Staaten schon lange völlig legal. * Das rücksichtsvolle Parken auf Gehwegen von Zweirädern sollte legal sein, wo es niemanden stört, wenn z.B. mindestens 2 Meter Gehwegbreite frei bleiben. Auch dies ist in fast allen Gemeinden bereits üblich. In den anderen schieben Autofahrer ordnungsgemäß auf "Auto"-Stellplätzen geparkte Motorräder und Roller durch die Gegend wie es ihnen gerade passt, und dabei auch gerne mal ins Halteverbot, oder sie fallen dabei "versehentlich" um. * Alle Inhaber von Klasse B sollten 125er fahren dürfen, nicht nur solche die vor 1962 geboren wurden. In Österreich funktioniert das mit einer Theorieprüfung, in Spanien allgemein. Auch dort sterben die Menschen deswegen nicht wie die Fliegen. * Es sollte eine Förderung für elektrische Fahrzeuge geben, und zwar auch für elektrische Zweiräder. Eigentlich unglaublich, dass es noch keine gibt. ** Schön, inzwischen gibt es immerhin eine für Autos! * Regelmäßiger Sehtest für ältere Verkehrsteilnehmer, z.B. nach Vorbild Niederlande alle 5 Jahre für alle, und ab 50 alle 2 Jahre. Von den Leuten, die einem die Vorfahrt nehmen, ist gerade auf dem Land die Mehrheit weit über 50. =Kontakt= * über meine Diskussionsseite * E-Mail an blahwas #at* motorradonline24.de